New Memories
by Ruri-chan1
Summary: After the rescue of Yurika, new events change the circumstances of two persons... Please Read and Review! Arigato!


A Nadesico Fanfiction: New Memories  
  
Disclamer: I do not own any of the characters, equipment, names, etc. All of these  
belong to the original owners.  
  
History: V1.0 - 4/05/2001  
V1.1 - 4/23/2001  
  
Authors Notes: Please view Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness/TV Series before  
reading this. Also, please review. Thanks to all who reviewed the first version.  
  
---------------------------------------BEGIN---------------------------------------------  
  
Captain Ruri Hoshino logged of from Omoikane and stood up.   
  
"Captain, where are you going?"  
  
Ruri looked at Haley, the Nadesico comm officer.  
  
"To my quarters. Haley, Please inform the crew that I don't want to be  
disturbed."  
  
"Hai, Kancho."  
  
Ruri left the bridge and started to walk towards her quarters. She began to think about  
what had happened a few days ago. They had saved Yurika from the Martian Succesors and  
were on their way back to Earth. On the way, there were no interruptions so it gave her  
time to reflect on everything that happened...  
  
Akito. He was one of the people she cared about. He had disappeared when the shuttle   
carrying him and Yurika was shot down. And now he was alive again. To her, it did not make   
much sense.  
  
"Ruri-chan, daiyobu ka?"  
  
Ruri snapped out of her reviere and looked up to face the owner of the voice, Yurika.  
  
"It's nothing. Why are you out of bed?"  
  
"I just wanted to move around! It's not fun if you're stuck in a bed for 3 days."  
  
"She's back to normal.", Ruri thought.  
  
"Ruri-chan, why aren't you on the bridge right now? It's not like you to abandon your  
post like that."  
  
"I.... just felt tired, that's all. I'll go back later."  
  
Ruri continued on towards her quarters. She decided not to wonder about Akito anymore.  
She was getting edgy lately and she decided that she needed to get away for a while.  
  
"I need to relax. I guess it would be alright to ask for time off..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ruins of the Amaterasu colony floated in space. To most, it looked like nothing that  
was living was there. But there was something there. A black Aestivalis flew towards the  
mostly intact shielding chamber. The internal blast doors were already blown apart and  
the area was shattered with debris scattered all over the chamber.  
  
Akito approached the hidden sealing chamber at the bottom of the chamber and hacked the  
system. He smiled slightly as he retrieved the contents of the chamber...  
  
...Unknown energy signature detected. Boson particles detected.   
  
Akito went into full alert mode as Lapis continued to give information.  
  
...Source is unknown, readings indicate contact is larget that Yatta-class.   
  
...Graviton waves detected.  
  
Akito swore as he raced out of the chamber. Just as he shot out of the port, a Gravity  
Blast disintigrated the facility. Akito turned to face the platform and froze.  
  
It was the Nadesico-A. He snapped out of his shock to narrowly avoid being blasted by  
a Gravity Blast.  
  
...Distortion field detected at 200%. Graviton waves detected.  
  
...Retreat is the best option.  
  
Akito agreed and jumped away from Amaterasu. He swore just before light engulfed him that  
the Nadesico vanished...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yurika stepped out of her quarters on the Nadesico and went to the cafeteria.  
  
"I wonder where Akito is..." Yurika mused.  
  
As Yurika was thinking about Akito she bumped into Ruri.  
  
"Oh, sorry Ruri-chan."  
  
"It's alright." said Ruri as she dusted herself off.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to ask for leave from Admiral Misumaru." Ruri said before she turned to leave.  
  
"Leave?"  
  
Ruri stopped to reply.  
  
"Yes, I'm very stressed out from the assault on the Martian Succesors."  
  
"Oh. Ok, see you later!"  
  
As Ruri walked away Yurika wondered why Ruri suddenly had an interest in leave time.  
  
"Oh well, I shouldn't be wondering about this when I can wonder about my Akito!"  
  
With that thought brightening her day she skipped into the cafeteria.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Akito at that time was deep in thought. The Nadesico-A had appeared, tried to kill him,  
then disappeared before his eyes. He thought it was an illusion but Lapis's Op-logs showed   
that the Nadesico-A had really been there for 57.8 seconds before disappearing.   
  
"The Nadesico-A was in dock for maintenance after the battle. I hacked into the comm   
relays. It couldn't have been there. But the log shows that it had existed at Amaterasu..."  
  
A beeping on his console interupted his thoughts. Lapis appeared on the display window.  
  
"Akito, I have found something that may help. I am sending it to your window."  
  
...BEGIN REPORT  
  
Akito skimmed through the report until...  
  
...Boson particles have 98.79% match with =Artifact= energy signature.  
  
Akito surprise was clearly evident if anyone saw him as he continued to read slowly the  
next lines.  
  
...Contaminant detected in boson particle.  
  
...Neural particles have been detected within boson particles.  
  
...Origin of contaminant unknown. Currently analyzing...  
  
...END REPORT  
  
Akito was shocked by the time he finished reading Lapis's report. Someone was using the   
Artifact again but... the function of the artifact was to bosom jump object to other   
locations, not to materialize objects AND teleport things. This function was unknown   
and could prove to be dangerous if used by the remnants of the Martian Succesors. He was  
dumbfounded by the neural particles in the boson particles. When Yurika was linked to  
the artifact, the boson particles were normal. Neural contamination meant that memories  
of the linked person had leaked into the jumping processes of the Artifact and caused it  
to materialize the persons memories. Someone must be linking to the artifact unconsciously   
and it was someone who knew the Nadesico well. The mere possibility that it could be one   
of the old crew made Akito grimace. He knew he had to find out who was linked with the   
Artifact before the more problems arose.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ruri Hoshino walked into the office of Admiral Misumaru.  
  
"Admiral Misumaru..."  
  
"Yes, Captain Hoshino?"  
  
"Sir, may I request for some leave time?"  
  
Admiral Misumaru almost fell of his chair. Had he heard it right? Ruri Hoshino had  
requested leave?  
  
"Captain Hoshino, what is the reason for your sudden interest in leave."  
  
Ruri shrugged.  
  
"Sir...I need to relax for a while. The recent events have been very stressful for me."  
  
Admiral Misumaru was silent for some moments, looking very serious.  
  
"Alright, Captain Hoshino. You are granted 1 week leave starting today. Enjoy."  
  
"Arigato, Admiral."  
  
With that, Ruri walked out of Admiral Misumaru's office and into her first day of leave.  
  
-------------------------------------TO BE CONTINUED--------------------------------------  
  
Post Remarks: This will be a multi-part fic as you can see. I'll get to writing the next  
chapter and promise that it wont be this short. I need reviews for inspiration so if you  
stumble on this fic. Please don't exit w/o reviewing this.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
